Lisbeth's House
Lisbeth's House is a house located behind the Universal Uprising Church at Haven Point, Nevada. It is an explorable location in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Overview Exterior Lisbeth Fischer's house is a white, one-story house with grey roof tiling. It is located directly behind Haven Point's church. A cross is hung on its front door, and a red plant and a wooden bench sit on either side of the door. Interior Lisbeth's house consists of a living room; a kitchen; a hallway leading into her bedroom and a bathroom; and Daniel Diaz's room. The house is fairly sparsely-decorated, stated to be due to Lisbeth's lack of belief in material possessions. The living room contains couches and a coffee table with mugs, candles, and a book whose cover reads "Confide and convince, 15 steps to a good speech". A painting depicting a sprawling tree with roots is hung on the wall, which Sean Diaz describes as "artless". The kitchen contains a chores list for Daniel on its fridge and a box of his favorite cereal, Skweekinax. The hallway contains a washer and dryer, shelves of cleaning supplies, and a fire extinguisher. The bathroom contains a rack holding two differently-sized towels, a pair of scissors next to a pile of brown hair by the bathtub, and a counter with two toothbrushes in separate cups. Lisbeth's room contains her bed next to a nightstand, which holds a journal recording Daniel's progress and a book entitled Miracles by Steve Ellison. A desk next to the bed contains several documents and items, including a file containing newspaper clippings of Haven Point's success, Karen Reynolds' letter back to Jacob, and a box of cigarettes with a lighter. An old wooden organ rests on the wall between the entrance and Daniel's room underneath a painting. Daniel's room contains his bed, a desk, a closet, and several cardboard boxes in a corner. One box serves as his nightstand, which holds a lamp, Finn McNamara's bracelet, and a copy of the Holy Bible, along with a duffel bag beside it. The desk holds a framed photo of Daniel with Lisbeth and several other children on his birthday, a letter from a desperate fan of Daniel's named Lori Conway, and a page containing the words "Those whom I love I rebuke and discipline. So be earnest and repent." Revelations 3:19" written multiple times. The trash can contains two tickets for Daniel and Lisbeth's trip to the Nevada Museum of Trains, one of which lists Daniel's name as "Daniel Fischer". Lisbeth's office contains a cabinet holding informative files on members of her community (known to include Sarah Lee Hackerman, Jacob Hackerman, Nicholas Durand, and Daniel Diaz), a cupboard containing rows of files, and several cardboard boxes of Holy Bibles. A wooden desk in front of the door holds Lisbeth's laptop, newspaper clippings regarding the Diaz brothers, and a printer with a flyer depicting Daniel as an angel resting on top. Notable Items * Medicine - Within the kitchen is a letter from Lisbeth's doctor, John Robert, in Sparks, Nevada, prescribing her with 250mg of antibiotics for her yeast infection and 0.5g of Atvol daily for stress and anxiety. In Lisbeth's bathroom, several bottles of pills can be found sitting on a counter. * Rejection letter - A letter from Michael Bloom, a member of Lisbeth's old church, can be found in her room's desk. In it, Michael apologizes for having participated in asking her to leave the church due to now knowing her true skill at influencing others and implores her to forgive them and visit any time she wishes. * Childish drawings - Several drawings can be found within the house, mainly drawn by Daniel. On Lisbeth's desk, a drawing of her and Daniel standing outside the church can be found. Within Daniel's bedroom, a collection of drawings depicting Daniel being hailed by others are taped to the wall. Underneath Daniel's pillow, a drawing of Sarah and Daniel drawn by the former can be found and kept. * Reverend's Letter - Within one of the desk drawers in the office, a letter from Reverend Oliver Grand from the Calvary Center For Christ in Las Vegas can be found. Within it, Oliver states that he is a personal family friend of the Hackerman family and expresses concern over Sarah Lee's illness, saying that he believes she needs medicine in combination with Lisbeth's spiritual healing. * Adoption papers - If they successfully avoided Nicholas, Sean can search through the cupboard Nicholas was looking through and find papers detailing Lisbeth's planned under-the-table adoption of Daniel. Episode Four - "Faith" Prior to entering the church for the first time, Sean can visit Lisbeth's house and try knocking on the door to no avail. The next day, Sean and Jacob infiltrate her house in order to find evidence of the latter's sister, Sarah Lee, having a diagnosed illness in need of treatment. While there, Sean can find evidence to use against Lisbeth during their eventual final confrontation and collect some of Daniel's belongings, including his old sweater, a drawing of him and Sarah, and their father's old blanket. After getting into Lisbeth's office either by using a fire extinguisher or the key from her room, Jacob locates Lisbeth's file on Sarah stating she has pneumonia. Sean reads Jacob's file and discovers that he was forced to undergo conversion therapy, leading to Jacob telling him about his past. After choosing whether or not to let Jacob keep the money he had earned from the pot farm, Sean is alerted via walkie-talkie by his mother, Karen, of Nicholas approaching the house, either non-suspicious or having been alerted by Derek or Helen Miller. Sean and Jacob rush to hide; if Sean made Nicholas suspicious by either leaving evidence in the room or alerting someone earlier and did not accept Karen's plan, Nicholas finds the boys and drags Sean away after punching both of them. If Sean either accepted Karen's plan or did not make Nicholas suspicious, Jacob and Sean eventually emerge from their hiding spots and can continue searching the room and house for evidence before leaving. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' During the Miracles checkpoint: Exterior * * * During the Hidden Scriptures checkpoint: * * * He can enter through the front door. (required) Living Room * * * * Kitchen * * * * Hallway * Bathroom * * Lisbeth's Room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Daniel's Room * Sean can enter through the door to Daniel's room. * * * * * * * * * * * Lisbeth's Office * While hiding from Nicholas: * Sean can try to hide in the cupboard. * He can hide in the closet. * He can hide under the desk. * He can try to hide in the cupboard. * He can re-close the cabinet. * If he didn't break the lock, he can re-lock the door. If he successfully hid from Nicholas: * * * * He can search through the cupboard and find Daniel's adoption papers. * * * * * * He can exit through the front door. Trivia * Several photographs are hung on the wall of Lisbeth's living room. One of these photos depicts her alongside what appears to be older versions of the boys in another photograph which can be found the Universal Uprising Church. Haven Point Photographs - Lisbeth.png|The photograph of Lisbeth with two young boys. Lisbeth's House - Living Room Photos.png|The photos in Lisbeth's living room. Gallery Files Lisbeth's House - Jacob File.png|Lisbeth's file on Jacob. Lisbeth's House - Daniel File.png|Lisbeth's file on Daniel. Lisbeth's House - Nicholas File.png|Lisbeth's file on Nicholas. Lisbeth's House - Daniel Lisbeth Drawing.png|Daniel's drawing of him and Lisbeth. Lisbeth's House - Sarah Daniel Drawing.png|Sarah Lee's drawing of her and Daniel. Exterior Lisbeth's House - Exterior 01.png| Lisbeth's House - Exterior 03.png| Interior Lisbeth's House - Living Room 01.png|Lisbeth's living room. Lisbeth's House - Kitchen.png|Lisbeth's kitchen. Lisbeth's House - Hallway 01.png|The hallway leading to Lisbeth's bedroom and bathroom. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Room 02.png|Lisbeth's bedroom. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Room 01.png|The desk in Lisbeth's bedroom. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Room 03.png|The organ in Lisbeth's bedroom. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Bathroom 02.png|Lisbeth's bathroom. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Bathroom 01.png|Alternate view of Lisbeth's bathroom. Lisbeth's House - Daniel's Room 01.png|Daniel's bedroom. Lisbeth's House - Daniel's Room 02.png|Daniel's bedside area. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Office 01.png|Lisbeth's office. Lisbeth's House - Lisbeth's Office 02.png|Alternate view of Lisbeth's office. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Locations Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Season 2 Category:Locations in Haven Point Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Houses